


Nostalgia

by ShibaScarf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibaScarf/pseuds/ShibaScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes John two years to get up the nerve to give Con Air another try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

It takes John two years to get up the nerve to give Con Air another try.  He swallows hard, as the DVD player accepts the disc.  Behind him, Roxy munches on a bowl of popcorn.  She grins and wriggles over to give him room on the couch, as he turns away from the TV with dread.  He settles in next to her, tucking himself in carefully to the blanket settled across their laps.

“It can’t be that bad,” she assures him.  “Maybe you’ll end up liking it again.”

“Wouldn’t that be worse?” he complains.  The FBI warning pops up on screen.  “Wouldn’t that mean I’ve just regressed completely?  That I’m a big diaper baby who still loves shitty movies and worships dumb heroes?”

“Egbert,” Roxy says, turning to look at him sternly.  “I wouldn’t date a big diaper baby.  You’re not a big diaper baby.”

He grumbles and hits play on the remote.

It’s been a very long time since John has watched this movie, and yet he still knows every line by heart.  He mouths along silently with the opening lines, rolling his eyes.  Roxy swats at him playfully, eyes focused on the screen.

“So, that’s Nic Cage’s wife?” She asks, when Trisha first comes on screen.  “Look at her hair, oh my goshhhhhhh.”

“Cameron’s wife,” John explains.  “Oh man, Roxy, she kind of looks like you.  Now that I think about it.”

“Shut up, really?” Roxy says, her nose wrinkling.  “So I look like the woman you always dreamed about marrying?  John, that is really ridiculous and kind of stupidly cute.”

Nic Cage appears on screen.  Roxy giggles, but John is focused intensely on trying to measure his current level of dorky adoration.  He is relieved to find it to be at a mildly low level.  Acceptable.

To his surprise, watching this movie with Roxy is actually fun.  She’s seeing it with new eyes.  She gasps with surprise and horror when Cameron accidentally kills the jerk from the bar and coos over the letters from Casey.  She has a nasty habit of elbowing him in the ribs every time something exciting happens-  by the time they reach the “bunny in the box” scene, his side is killing him. 

At the ending scene, she hums along with “How Do I Live” and blinks back tears.  John actually finds himself feeling moved by the scene, just like he used to.  Roxy leans her head on his shoulder.

As the credits scroll by, Roxy sighs and slips hand into John’s. 

“So?” she asks.  “What’s the verdict?”

“I like it, I think,” he says slowly.  “But for different reasons?  I dunno.  It’s way more fun watching it with you.  If I had watched this with Dave or something, he would have made fun of me and the movie the whole time.  It’s a dumb movie, and it’s really silly.  But that doesn’t mean that it’s not entertaining.  I guess.”

“See?”  Roxy says smugly.  “Told you I wouldn’t date a big diaper baby.”


End file.
